Electrical connectors used to transmit data signals and/or electrical power, such as alternating current (AC) power and/or direct current (DC) power, may include a plurality of power contacts and a plurality of signal contacts mounted in an electrically-insulative housing. In a typical application, the connector may be configured to be mounted onto a printed circuit board, such as a printed circuit board, and configured to mate with a complementary electrical component, which can be a power cable or complementary electrical connector, for example. Specifically, each contact within the housing may include one or more header and/or receptacle contacts that mate with opposed receptacle and/or header contacts, respectively, of the complementary electrical component.